


Наяву или во сне

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, post!CW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key





	Наяву или во сне

— Нет, серьёзно?

На бумажном стакане был нарисован человечек. Маленький кружок реактора на груди, воздетая в воздух в узнаваемом жесте рука, пара чёрточек, обозначающих бородку – сомнений быть не могло. Маркер ещё не успел просохнуть, пена взбитого молока – осесть, и Тони зашарил глазами по кофейне. Наверное, ещё один фанат или фанатка с активной гражданской позицией и готовым мнением по всем поводам разом.

Тони старался не скандалить ни с теми, кто искренне и истово считал его виновником всего, включая таянье полярных льдов, ни с теми, кто готов был носить майку с его портретом. У каждого есть право на ошибку, а правда находилась примерно посередине, так что глупо было бы предъявлять претензии.

За стойкой было пусто. Чёрт, да во всём этом заведении было пусто. Парочка, ещё несколько минут тому назад миловавшаяся в тёмном углу, делась куда-то, и огни вывески, отражавшиеся в зеркальной стене у входа, потускнели, словно накрытые туманом. Ничего удивительного в четыре-то утра, но всё же Тони почувствовал себя странно, и – впервые за много дней, — не от недосыпания.

— Ну да, да, я раскрыт и повержен, — заявил Тони, обходя стойку и заглядывая за неё. Откуда взялась эта кофейня, он понятия не имел, как и о её точном адресе. Когда не можешь спать и почти теряешь способность работать, координаты места, в который тебя заносит случайность, теряют всякий смысл, но даже запредельная усталость не может погасить любопытства, и кто-то же варил этот чёртов кофе? – Эй! Эй, кто-нибудь?

На круглом барном табурете, пристроенном за стойкой, сидел полосатый серый кот. Обычная дворняжка без претензий на голубую кровь и заслуги предков. Под потрясённым взглядом Тони кот задрал ногу и принялся деловито вылизывать хвост. Уделив этому занятию некоторое время, он поднял голову и уставился на Тони с той надменностью, что присуща лишь кошачьим, взятым с улицы, и притом разными глазами: правым – зелёным, и левым – ярко-алым, пульсирующим, как артериальная кровь.

Гетерохромия у зверя была, видимо, приобретённой, и Тони не хотел даже думать, при каких обстоятельствах зверь ею обзавёлся.

— Ну ведь не ты же рисовал и варил мне кофе, — сказал ему Тони. Разноцветные глаза остановились на нём, кот раскрыл острозубую пасть и произнёс ужасающе знакомым голосом:

— Конечно, нет. Привет, Тони.

Табурет Тони, конечно, уронил. Кот, коротко взвыв, метнулся прочь и скрылся под стойкой. Стив поймал грозившую обрушиться стойку, в которую Тони врезался бедром, и нечеловечески быстрым движением вернул на место опасно перекосившуюся небольшую коллекцию старых чашек.

— Я думал, ты в Ваканде.

Это было всё, на что хватило Тони прямо сейчас. Не говорить же, что на мгновение ему почудилось, будто всё это – и кот, и кофейня, в которую он забрёл по чистой случайности, и вся тягучая бесконечная ночь, полная обрывков далёкой музыки и шелеста шин по мостовым, бледных звёзд в глубине негаснущего неба и редких прохожих – снится ему наяву, а на самом деле он прямо сейчас... неважно.

— Я и был в Ваканде, — кивнул Стив, — но долго там не просидишь. Я и не собирался.

Тони рассматривал его с невольной жадностью. Джинсы, рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, длинный фартук официанта, лёгкий южный загар, сделавший заметнее крошечные морщинки у самых глаз и ярче прорисовавший редкую россыпь веснушек. Стив выглядел совершенно, до ужаса нормально, и в этом-то и ощущался подвох. Словно и не было никакой войны, никакого Противостояния, словно они только что уехали, скажем, от Клинта...

— Как ты? – просто спросил Стив, рассматривая его с тем же вниманием. – Хотя что это я, сейчас четыре утра, ты не спал ночей пять...

— Восемь, — поправил Тони, хотя не был уверен. После третьих суток без сна время растягивается в серую ленту без опознавательных знаков и разметки, и ты едешь и едешь по этому бесконечному шоссе, пока не слетишь в беспамятство. – Или десять. Или месяц. Неважно. 

— ...не смотришь по сторонам, и на вид – словно снова только из турбины, — закончил Стив с отвратительным сочувствием в голосе. – Не то чтоб я не понимал. Сам, как видишь, не сплю. А ночи такие длинные…

— Я сплю, — выговорил Тони, стараясь не замечать тоски в голосе Стива и водя глазами по сторонам. Помещение казалось идеально сделанным муляжом, макетом, от гирлянды из сухих апельсиновых чипсов и коричных палочек под потолком до самой распоследней чашки в синих завитушках, от небрежно приткнувшейся в дальнем углу швабры до царапин на деревянном столе. – Сплю и вижу тебя во сне. Стал бы ты работать в кофейне, тьфу, просто смешно.

— А я думаю иначе, и кое-кто со мной согласен, — возразил Стив, указывая на вернувшегося кота. Тот снова занял причитавшееся ему по праву рождения место и сидел, облизывая усы. Крышка от разрисованного стакана была сброшена на стол, и взбитых сливок с молоком в кофе сильно поубавилось. – Ничего в этой работе нет смешного, и сам посуди: разве могло тебе такое присниться? 

Тони вспомнил то, из чего в последнее время состояли его сны. Крики, дым, кровь, наползающий лёд, отказавший костюм и головокружительное падение, Битва за Нью-Йорк с десятка разных ракурсов, чёрная пустота с крошечным мячиком Земли, снова кровь, огромная гора тел и Стив, хрипящий ему в лицо, стук удаляющихся каблуков и он сам, бегущий за Пеппер и понимающий, что снова не успеет, как никогда не успевал.

Да, Стив в фартуке официанта ему присниться точно не мог. Вот в крови и с занесённым щитом – сколько угодно. Неуступчивый, разъярённый, кричащий ему в лицо – тоже. Уходящий прочь, не обернувшись…

Стив слегка потряс его за плечо, принуждая вздрогнуть и очнуться. Тёмные стены, чашки и кофейники на полках, старые столы и витающий в воздухе запах кофе сменили серые стены бункера, который Тони только что видел вокруг себя с фотографической чёткостью.

— Ты прав, — прохрипел Тони. – Но какого чёрта? Почему здесь? Мир большой, ты мог отправиться куда угодно… все вы могли.

— Так и случилось. Ванда, к примеру, сейчас в Тибете, учится владеть собой. А я… темнее всего под светильником, — Стив пожал плечами. От этого движения рубашка натянулась, и Тони привычно отвёл глаза. Смотреть на Стива Роджерса всегда было запретным удовольствием на грани греха смертной похоти, а тем более сейчас, после пары месяцев разлуки и совершенно неприемлемой тоски. – Кто-то должен быть в эпицентре событий. Поближе к тебе.

А, ну конечно. Он по-прежнему был для Стива ожившей катастрофой. Бомбой, готовой рвануть на ровном месте, хотя недавняя война и показала, что живым воплощением взрывного катаклизма, затрагивающего всё и всех вокруг, был как раз Стив Роджерс. 

— Ясненько, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на Стива с обречённой злобой. Ничего не изменилось. Он сам не излечился от своей тайной дурной болезни сердца. Стив ничего не понял и по-прежнему считал, что прав. – Что же, приятно было повидаться. Передавай привет Ванде и остальным.

Стив поднял ровные брови. Кот осуждающе мяукнул со своего трона.

— И это всё? – спросил Стив, шагнув к нему и глядя сверху вниз: вечно юный золотой бог, в котором слилось всё лучшее, что могло предложить человечество, от чистого сердца до высочайших технологий, рассматривал руину человека, которой Тони себя и ощущал. Он мог быть тысячу раз прав во время Противостояния, и это всё равно ничего не меняло, потому что виноват он был вне зависимости от своей правоты, виновен и несовершенен от рождения до самой смерти, и та была не за горами. – Вот просто так возьмёшь и уйдёшь?

— А ты чего ждёшь, обнимашек? – огрызнулся Тони. Да, он мог быть виноват хоть во всех грехах мира, но это вовсе не означало, что внимательный ясный взгляд швырнёт его на колени и принудит молить о пощаде. Что было сделано, было сделано; он, Тони, поступал так, как считал нужным и правильным, и не собирался бегать от последствий собственной правоты. Или неправоты. – Или что я кинусь звонить Россу?

— Мне пришли те коды, — сообщил Стив, глядя с прежним напором – обычное дело, Тони давно привык, что безразличие и Стив несовместимы, по крайней мере в его присутствии, бог весть почему. – Но даже если бы пришлось взламывать Рафт голыми руками, последнее, что бы я подумал – что ты сдашь нас Россу или кому другому. Спасибо, Тони.

— Не за что, — буркнул Старк, надеясь, что пятится незаметно. Стив был слишком близко. Это не пугало, нет, он бы тоже не подумал, что тот накинется на него вот так, в относительно мирной обстановке, но нервничать заставляло всё равно, хоть и по совершенно другой причине. – Мы можем не сходиться в чём-то... чёрт возьми, да почти во всём, можем даже быть врагами. Но есть то, чего не переступишь.

Стив кивнул и оказался ещё ближе, вынудив Тони опереться на барную стойку.

— На самом деле я надеялся извиниться, — произнёс он, чуть запнувшись. – Ждал удобного момента и вот, кажется, дождался. Не уходи. Дай мне шанс.

— Я всё прочитал, — быстро отчитался Тони и тут же себя одёрнул. Кэп больше не был его командиром. Дьявол, да Стив и Кэпом-то уже не был, но бывают вещи, к которым привыкаешь раз и навсегда. – Очень трогательное письмо, Стив, я бы прослезился, будь лет на двадцать помоложе. Но я тот, кто я есть, а ты – тот, кем всегда был, так что…

Стив прервал его очень просто. Не так уж много для этого ему понадобилось: всего-то опуститься на колени.

— Э-э-э? – совершенно неосмысленно уточнил Тони. С нового ракурса он видел светлые волосы Стива и, что было гораздо хуже – решительно сведённые брови. Прежнее чувство, вопившее, что прямо сейчас всё не то, чем кажется, вернулось с новой силой. – Стив?

— Я действительно хочу извиниться, — заверил Стив и быстро облизал губы. Его руки легли на бёдра Тони, сжались на ремне, стягивавшем талию. – Очень хочу. Может, тянул бы с этим дольше, но ты сам пришёл, так что попытаюсь сейчас. Если ты не врежешь мне по лицу с размаха и не скажешь, что мне всё почудилось, и ты просто так на меня пялился.

— Когда это? – ошеломлённо уточнил Тони, чувствуя, что голова идёт кругом. Святая правда, он никогда не мог удержаться и не смотреть на Стива голодными глазами, но до сих пор занозу, намертво засевшую в сердце, удавалось прятать – в основном потому, что хороший парень Стив Роджерс смотрел и не видел; будь благословенны чистые и простые времена, когда ни о чём таком не говорили вслух. Даже и не думали. – Когда?

Стив пожал плечами и придвинулся к нему ближе, вминаясь щекой в живот.

— Всегда, — просто ответил он.

Деваться было некуда, разве что прорываться с боем: позади – твёрдый край стойки, вдавившийся Тони в поясницу, по обе стороны – крепкие руки Стива, а прямо перед Тони – сам Стив, настроенный решительней некуда.

— Ты псих, — выдохнул Тони. Голова у него шла кругом. – Это же я виноват, я должен извиняться! 

— Успеешь ещё. Будет целая куча времени для извинений, если, конечно, не передумаешь, — заверил Стив, неожиданно уверенно расправляясь с ремнём и змейкой. Одного того, как чувствовались быстрые сильные пальцы в непосредственной близости от паха, хватило бы Тони и в худшие времена. Он вцепился в деревянный край, давивший ему в спину, и расставил ноги шире, понимая, что сопротивляться не сможет, даже если бы хотел. Стив весь был напор и натиск, всегда, во всём. Не будь Тони наполовину уверен, что спит...

Кот мяукнул и зашипел. Стив, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, махнул на него рукой, но на тварь это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления, и два огня, зелёный и алый, сверлили Тони, пока он, обмирая от наслаждения, плыл и таял под осторожными прикосновениями удивительно мягких губ. Стив не делал ничего из ряда вон выходящего – видимо, по недостатку опыта, — и просто целовал вынутый из брюк член и время от времени, дразня, касался кончиком языка, но Тони трясло и вышибало из реальности каждым этим прикосновением.

Сон? Явь? Он вправду стоит сейчас в тёмной кофейне, по позднему времени пустынной и тихой, и беспомощно принимает минет от Стива чёртова Роджерса или лежит, уронив голову на затёкшую до полной нечувствительности руку, закрыв воспалённые глаза и даже не понимая, что спит, в компании притихшего Дубины? Что из всего этого – настоящее? 

Да какая разница! Тони охнул, когда Стив особенно удачно провёл языком по налившейся головке, сумел разжать до боли сведённые пальцы, накрыл растрёпанную золотистую голову трясущейся ладонью, зарылся в тёплую, чуть колкую, как спелая пшеница, россыпь, застонал громче и откровенней, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, членом во влажную мягкость рта, в нежное и упругое, тающее и обнимающее от головки до самых яиц.

Стив был таким, что голова отключалась напрочь. Даже его, Тони Старка, голова, вечно доставлявшая владельцу массу проблем встроенным вечным двигателем мышления. Сейчас все мысли вымело подчистую, оставив только изумлённую, растерянную пустоту и коротенькое застрявшее слово.

— Стив. Стив, Стив, Стив...

Тот крепче сжал губы, скользнул головой к самому животу Тони, принимая так глубоко, что самым кончиком головки Тони упирался в нечто мягкое, неровное – глотку? сердце? – и сглотнул, издав странный мурлычущий звук.

Тони закричал. Просто не смог удержаться; крик словно сам потёк наружу, распутав все узлы и прокладывая новые русла, иссяк, обратившись в хрип, и набрался снова, когда Стив, отстранившись на мгновение за глотком воздуха, повторил то, что делал. 

— Ещё, — выстонал Тони. Светлые пряди щекотали его между пальцами, касались живота, скользили и утекали, как песок, и он стонал и стонал, срываясь на крик всякий раз, как Стив принимал его без остатка. – Ещё! Стив!

Снова это мурлыканье, на этот раз согласное, обещающее, и у Тони подкосились ноги. Стив не дал ему упасть, впился в бёдра, не заботясь о следах, на мгновение снялся с члена, облизал покрасневшие губы и скомандовал:

— В меня. Даже не думай сдерживаться.

Сумасшествие. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы завопить, что уж теперь-то нет никаких сомнений, он хуже чем спит, он свихнулся ещё там, в Сибири, и прямо сейчас подступающая агония милосердно рисует ему лучший и последний мокрый сон его жизни, а всё, что случилось после, не более чем декорации для этой обжигающей минуты, — и подавился стоном.

Да какая, к чёрту, разница. Разве это плохо? Разве он сам не был готов умереть в любую минуту с того жуткого мгновения, когда очнулся в афганской пещере с катетером в носу и дырой в груди, куда кулак можно было просунуть?

— Н-не… стану, — выдохнул он. Наслаждение мяло его, выкручивало, вынимало душу, и, как нарочно, Стив издавал такие мокрые лижущие звуки, что ещё бы чуть – и Тони бы покраснел, несмотря на бесстыдство, приходящее только с богатым постельным опытом. Рубашка прилипла к спине, колени дрожали, Тони снова впился в изглаженную временем деревяшку – не хотелось бы, слишком сильно дёрнув, снять со Стива скальп, — и секунды падали одна за другой, наполняя невидимую чашу, пока из той не плеснуло через край.

Сделалось тихо. Снаружи, в мире, и в нём самом – простой, уверенной и ясной тишиной законченного трудного дела. Всё, что мучило, отошло куда-то, по пути рассыпаясь в прах, и в целую вечность между парой ударов колотящегося сердца уложилось всё: облегчение, признательность, беспощадная нежность и то, с чем Тони упорно старался справиться добрых пару лет, что отказывался признавать в себе – и всё никак не мог победить, а теперь уже и вовсе было без шансов.

— Прости меня, — тихо попросил Стив. Тони запустил пальцы ему в волосы, сжал тёплую пшеничную россыпь, потянул вверх – несильно, не пытаясь причинить боль. Видит бог, он никогда не хотел этого и знал, что Стив не хотел тоже – и с этого-то всё и началось, поэтому Стив и молчал, пока не сделалось поздно.

— Давно уже простил, — пробормотал Тони, перебирая доставшееся ему хоть на короткий миг сонного безумия сокровище. Был большой шанс на то, что вот-вот он проснётся в собственном неуютном подземелье, и Тони изо всех сил старался ухватить и запомнить побольше. Навсегда оставить себе это мгновение, удержать в памяти всё – и тёмное помещение, и солоноватый запах с ноткой старомодного чужого одеколона и всепобеждающим, пропитавшим стены кофейным духом, и ощущение тёплых волос под ладонью, и то, как Стив даже сейчас крепко держал его за бедро, — всё, до последней нотки, до крошечной детали, живое и выпуклое, настоящее. 

Тони собирался вспоминать об этом до конца своих дней, даже если окажется, что ничего на самом деле нет, только до ужаса подробный сон – может быть, из-за использования М.О.З.Г.а, может быть, от запредельной усталости, но какая, к чёрту, разница.

— Правда? – просиял Стив, быстро оправил на Тони брюки. – Это лучше, чем хорошо. Больше, чем я ожидал.

Даже сквозь дурманную тёплую тяжесть, заливавшую тело, Тони осознал услышанное.

— Погоди-ка, — пробормотал он, — а на что тогда ты рассчитывал, когда становился передо мной на колени? 

Стив поднялся, каким-то чудом ничего не свернув и не уронив, и обнял его, держа и согревая. Несколько секунд Тони пытался отодвинуться, потом сдался. Стив погладил его по спине и, наконец, ответил:

— На то, что мы сможем побыть вместе. Хотя бы так, хотя бы недолго, раз уж не получилось иначе, и…

— Молчи, — пробормотал Тони. Он уткнулся лицом в обширную тёплую грудь под рубашкой, и потому слова выходили неясными, но Стив должен был услышать. Трудно не услышать, когда тебе говорят считай что в самое сердце. – Молчи, я не хочу знать, что всё это значит, и что происходит, а что мерещится. Ничего не хочу знать, хватит.

— Тони, тебе нужно поспать, — негромко посоветовал Стив, и подступавшая сонная тяжесть сжала Старку виски, как пара больших ладоней. – Тебе нужно поспать, а потом проснуться и решить.

— Что решить? – Тони задёргался в крепких объятиях, неубедительно даже для себя самого. – О чём ты, чёрт возьми, толкуешь?

Тепло оставалось рядом с ним, окружало его, просачивалось сквозь одежду, словно облако или туман, но знакомый голос отдалялся, таял, и вместе с ним таяли стены, уходя в темноту, становясь ею. Привычная тоска просочилась в грудь, потянула за сердце – и ушла, изгнанная этим голосом, удивительно мягким, какой Тони всего пару раз слышал наяву и давным-давно не надеялся услышать снова.

— Ты же сам знаешь все ответы, — сказал Стив. Тёплая ладонь прошлась Тони по затылку, ероша волосы, и темнота закружилась вокруг, густая и мягкая волна, затопившая всё вокруг и неумолимо тянувшая Тони за собой, в себя. – Ты, главное, вспомни.

Последним, что Тони успел подумать, было обречённое «вот и всё, конец». Темнота поднялась, как вода, и сомкнулась над ним, окончательно смывая и кофейню, и Стива, и огни уличных фонарей. Дольше всех светились два кошачьих глаза, алый и зелёный, но потом погасли и они. 

 

Его разбудил Дубина, попытавшийся прибраться – видимо, от скуки. Что-то пошло не так, и от неловкого движения манипулятором с покосившегося верстака посыпалась всякая дрянь, лязгая и раскатываясь по углам; Тони вскинулся, в тяжёлой со сна голове вспухла боль, занемевшее тело дёрнулось, как чужое, и он как-то враз осознал, что давно не был в душе и не менял одежду, так что мастерская пропахла им, а он – маслом и потом. 

Дубина, виновато опустив манипулятор, ездил взад-вперёд и подбирал обломки крушения. Хорошая параллель, чёрт подери – сам-то Тони занимался именно этим. Ну, и ещё смотрел странные сны. Странные, не поддающиеся никакой логике, путаные и длинные сны, из которых наутро мало что можно было…

— Мяу, — сказали с верстака, и хмурые мысли оборвались, сметённые предельным изумлением и вспышкой памяти, такой яркой, словно в голове случился небольшой ядерный взрыв.

— Ты! – выдохнул Тони. Кот, восседавший на самом верху опасно накренившейся полки с инструментами, с королевским презрением к обстоятельствам выложил хвост поудобней и принялся чиститься, не сводя с Тони глаз. 

Чёртова асгардская тварь. Больше нигде таких не делают, Тони был уверен. Впрочем, не до конца. Теперь трудно было хоть в чём-нибудь быть уверенным на сто процентов, но в одном сомнений не было.

Он видел во сне Стива. А Стив, надо думать, видел его. Или нет. Но если всё-таки видел, то прямо сейчас должен был делать десятый круг вокруг ближайшего вакандского леса… или кофейни, если та, конечно, существовала в реальности.

Не спуская с твари взгляда, Тони добрался до ящика стола, рассеянно погладил требовавшего внимания Дубину и сунул руку в коробку, которую поклялся не открывать. О которой старался не думать – и думал всё равно, конечно же.

— Кофе, — прохрипел он. Без глотка кофе всё это безумие было совершенно невозможно пережить, Тони даже не пытался. – Кофе, а?

Дубина согласно чирикнул и укатился прочь. А телефон, гладкий и тяжёлый – никто сейчас не делал таких, никто даже не рискнул бы появиться с таким старьём в приличном обществе, но Стив плевать хотел на приличия, когда речь шла о действительно важных вещах, и Тони не мог не одобрить этого подхода, — скользнул ему в руку и тут же завибрировал, как живой. 

Тони почему-то посмотрел на кота. Кот воззрился на него, дёрнул кончиком причёсанного хвоста и беззвучно разинул зубастую пасть.

— Чур меня, чур, — пробормотал Тони и откинул крышку, успев вскользь подумать, что не так-то прост этот телефон, не говоря уж о коте, сне и прочем.

На крошечном экранчике мигал пиксельный конвертик, и Тони, ещё не окончательно проснувшийся без утренней дозы кофеина, пару секунд соображал, как его открыть, если у этой штуковины не активен экран. Потом выругался и нажал пару кнопок.

Непрочитанное было одно, пришло пару минут тому назад, и мигало, требуя внимания.

«Ты можешь решить, что я издеваюсь, но я видел самый странный сон за всю свою жизнь. Позвони мне, если сможешь».

Тони обдумал это. Никаких сомнений, Стиву снилось то же самое, и можно только предполагать, в каком он сейчас настроении. В ужасе? Донельзя заинтригован? Готов отбросить все разногласия и обсудить… что именно – сон, где они были вдвоём? 

Для последнего должны были быть веские причины. Например, такая, что сверлила его хищным зелёно-алым взглядом с самого верха полки.

Тони смерил кота ответным взглядом – не ты один тут так умеешь, чудовище! – и поднёс телефон к уху, понятия не имея, что собирается сказать.

На другом конце ответили немедленно.

— Прямо сейчас, — без предисловий заявил Тони, — на меня смотрит адский кот. Или асгардский, без разницы. Твоих рук дело? 

— Нет, — в тон ему ответил Стив. – Но прямо сейчас я сажусь в самолёт из Ваканды. Буду в Нью-Йорке к вечеру, а адрес ты знаешь. Наверное.

Тони помолчал, переваривая эту новость, и возразил:

— Понятия не имею, даже теоретически, можно ли найти заведение, в котором и был-то только во сне. Это и тебя касается, Роджерс.

Что-то шлёпнулось с верха полки, и Тони быстро посмотрел туда, но успел увидеть только кончик хвоста, исчезавший… где-то. Потом пропал и он, и не было необходимости гонять ПЯТНИЦУ, чтобы убедиться в том, что никакого кота на записях с камер нет и никогда не было. 

— Я всё-таки попытаюсь, — произнёс Стив. 

— Ты всё-таки упрямый идиот, — решил Тони. – И я ничуть не лучше. Что я должен был решить, ну? 

В повисшей паузе ясно слышалось потрескивание и далёкий звон – это Дубина вёз ему кофе и ронял всё на своём пути. А ещё – сокращалось, треща и сопротивляясь, расстояние, совсем недавно казавшееся непреодолимым.

— Вот это и должен был, разве непонятно? – наконец, ответил Стив. – Учти, я и вполовину не так хорош в этом, как был во сне. Недостаток практики, хотя теоретически…

Тони закрыл глаза. 

— Наплевать мне на то, как ты делаешь минет, Роджерс, — заявил он, чувствуя, как впервые за много-много дней в жизни появляется что-то, ради чего стоит жить. – Только не попадись Россу, а уж между собой мы как-нибудь разберёмся.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал Стив. Слышно было, что вокруг него ходят, переговариваясь, люди. – И будь уверен – кофе варить я умею. Не только теоретически.

Тони усмехнулся и закрыл телефон, словно ставя точку. 

Он очень сомневался в том, что дойдёт до кофе – разве что утром, в постель. Но готов был рискнуть всем, как и Роджерс, а это дорогого стоило.

Где-то очень далеко, презирая человеческие глупости и распри, мяукнул Фрейин кот.


End file.
